With advances in network technology, handheld devices, and data transmission techniques, use of handheld devices to enjoy high-bandwidth-consuming media, such as video streams, is increasing. Users now engage in playback of videos from remote video stream servers, in video chats, in video conferences, and in online gaming. To quantify the quality of user experience (QoE) of users consuming videos, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU-T) have defined a “perceptual analysis” recommendation for determining a mean opinion score (MOS) in the J.341 standard. The MOS represents a user's perception of quality, and can be determined subjectively, by a panel of users, or objectively, based on a model. The model may in turn be based on multiple subjective judgments associated with multiple videos.